Being jealous is sometimes good to know
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora always gets jealous when his boyfriend riku is with other people especially girls. So sora's friends decide to teach riku a lesson for making sora sad and want him to realize how it really feels to be jealous. RikuxSora fluff (one shot) shounen ai


Sora was getting angry watching his boyfriend riku talking to the other girls in class. He was glaring at how riku would smile and laugh with them so happily. He decided to take action and pace to go get his boyfriend.

"riku come here for a minute" sora said sounding upset.

Riku notice sora's tone so he sign and went up to him, telling the other girls that he will be right back. _Not again_ riku thought. He knows his cute brunette boyfriend can get easily jealous, which at first wasn't that bad but lately it has been getting on his nerves.

"what is it sora" he said flatly.

"riku why are you talking to them" he said pointing at the group of girls riku was just with.

"sora there just friends I talk too, why do you always get so work up" riku was getting irritated by this point.

"why don't you hang with me instead then riku, since we both have free time" sora said smiling hoping riku would say yes.

He sign, scratching the back of his neck, "sora I love you but you have to give me a little space, I want to hang with other friends too, stop being jealous all the time".

Sora gasp, he never knew riku felt that way. Sora was close to tears but held them back "well fine if that's what you want then go with them" he said rushing out of the classroom.

Riku decided just to leave him alone, _he just need times to cool off_ he thought. He went back to his friends but still felt guilty for saying those things to sora.

Sora just ran, eyes swelling up with tears. He went to his class early and sat down with his head on the desk. _Why did riku have to say that, I know I can be jealous but that's just because I love him, I'm scared he will end up leaving me_ sora thought sadly. He heard his friends calling him.

"yo sora" roxas replied cool.

"hey sora" leon answer calm and simple.

"what's up sora" axel said ruffling sora's hair.

"anything new sora" cloud said smiling at him.

"oh hey guys" sora said sounding sad and depress.

The guys notice right away his mood and ask what's wrong. Sora told them what riku told him and how he always feels about this situation. He just wanted riku to realize how he would feel in his's shoes.

Roxas and axel smirk, while cloud and leon glare at each other and nodded. "sora we have an idea of how to get riku to know how you feel" axel said excitedly.

"what really how?" sora asked curiously.

"well lets make him for once be jealous" cloud said sitting down and putting his feet on sora's desk.

"yea lets give him a taste of his own medicine" leon replied getting interested in this plan.

"really mind telling me what you have in store for him" sora was now totally confuse, the guys wouldn't tell him anything

.  
"don't worry sora just trust us, you'll be thanking us when its all over" roxas said hugging sora.

"come and eat lunch with us today, if riku wants space give him some" axel smirk thinking today was going to be a fun day. He knows if sora eats with them, sora would offer riku to come with them. And knowing riku he will say yes, and that's where the show begins.

"yeah okay I haven't ate with you guys in a while since I'm always with riku in lunch" sora finally cheer up and happy that his friends were going to help him out.

By the time class finished it was lunch time, so sora went with them and happily chatted with roxas, axel, leon, and cloud like old times. Sora spotted riku standing waiting for him. He went to go apologize for how he acted and that he was going to hang with his friends today. He headed towards riku and fail to notices his friends smirking.

"okay guys you know what to do" roxas said looking at the others, who in turn all nodded. Boy was riku in for a surprise.  
Sora went and gave riku a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"hey riku, sorry for how I acted today" sora apologize looking at riku's aqua eyes.

"its okay sora you can't help who you are, lets go eat" he said chuckling and hugging sora.

"oh umm.. I'm eating with my friends today. You can join me if you want, they just miss me hanging with them at lunch" he said hoping riku wouldn't mind.

"sure its fine as longest I'm with you" riku said kissing sora's forehead.

They headed to where the guys where, "guys riku's joining us is that okay" sora said nervously. Its not like they hated him or anything but they just never talk or hangout to get to know riku how sora knows him.

"no problem sora" cloud answer happily.

They all sat down and started eating and chatting happily, but riku was in for a surprise. Sora was eating a yummy cake when some frosting smear on his upper lip.

"sora you have some frosting here" roxas said wiping the frosting off with his thumb and licking it in front of riku. "mmh that tasted good" he licked his lips. Roxas could off sworn he saw riku twitch.

Sora being naïve and innocent he didn't notice what was going on and didn't mind was roxas did, he just helped him out. "thanks roxas" sora smiled cutely.

"hey sora how about some pictures" axel said pulling out his camera and handling it to roxas to take the pictures.

"sure that sounds great!"

Axel got up and sat near sora and he made a quick smirk to riku. Riku on the other hand was getting angry and what roxas just did now rosed his anger more. He knew with the smirk axel gave him something was up.

"okay ready guys" roxas got the camera and was about to take the picture but stop.

"can you guys move closer" they scooted closer.

"a liitle more closer" at this rate axel grab sora's waist and pull him real closed making the brunette squeak.

"perfect" roxas finally said grinning. Axel and sora where really close now, axel decided to play with fire and kiss sora's cheek.

**Click**, roxas took the picture. And everyone was laughing how the picture came out. Sora was blushing at what axel did but said nothing knowing it was for the picture.

Riku got up and grabbed axel by his shirt, he was pissed off by now. Almost quickly cloud, leon, and roxas surrounded riku.

"what the hell axel" riku hissed.

"what I'm just having fun no harm no foul right riku" axel playfully joked around. Which made him more angry.

Sora saw what riku did and try to stop or calm him down. "riku calm down we were just playing around" sora said sternly. He was confused to why riku is acting like this.

Riku let go of him and apologize to axel for sora's sake. The other guys sat down and watch the show from there.

"riku what's wrong, are you okay" sora said worriedly.

"…." He didn't say anything and avoided eye contact.

Riku finally knew how sora felt and it hurt him seeing his friends all over him. _So this is how he felt I understand now_ riku thought. He was jealous and he never thought he would be jealous.

"riku if your still mad, I'm really sorry. I promise I won't be jealous anymore, I ..love you" sora was now in tears he hated when riku wouldn't look at him or at least answer.

The guys were guilty now, they didn't want this to happen they just wanted riku to understand how sora felt.

Roxas decided to say something so he could try and help sora out. "riku sorry if your mad at sora but he didn't do anything wrong" he said hoping this would work.

"he's right it was us, we just wanted you to feel how sora felt inside" cloud said after roxas.

"we just wanted for you to get a taste of your own medicine" leon said flatly.

"yea, he loves you a lot man and would do anything for you even give up being jealous which is hard for him" axel finally said getting up and standing near sora ruffling his hair.

Sora was shock that the guys were just helping him out and looking out for him. He smile and hug his friends.

"thanks for caring guys "

"for you sora anytime" the guys said.

Riku was surprise that this was a lesson for him so he can feel how sora felt. And seeing sora so close to his friends made him happy and slightly mad. Looks like he will get easily jealous as well, since riku never realize how close sora was to his friends.

I need to keep an eye on axel the most riku though , seeing axel ruffling sora's spiky hair with so much affection.

Riku sign. "sora, im sorry for getting mad at you for being jealous. I know how you feel and it sucks" he said lowering his head in shame.

"its okay riku, as longest im with you that's all that matters to me" sora said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips.  
"awe" the guys said in a funny way making sora blush.

Riku laugh at his boyfriend's embarrassment, he made him blush even more looking like a red tomato when he lean close to his ear and whisper 'I love you too'.


End file.
